


Dumbass on the Couch

by SoftFish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dave is a lanky bitch, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, John is a strong big bf, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftFish/pseuds/SoftFish
Summary: Dave reflects on how much he loves and appreciates his boyfriend (and they also kiss).





	Dumbass on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo I don't know how to write and my English is fucking garbage so please bare with me (•w• ;;)  
> Note: they're like, 20 something here probably
> 
> Edited! Changed some stuff and added some other stuff :D

Your name is Dave Strider, and your boyfriend is fucking adorable.

Coming home, you find John laying on the couch sleeping peacefully, his mouth wide open, drooling all over his pillow.

His hair is messy but was somehow still soft, you knew from experience. Every night you cling to John like a baby koala clung to his mother. Stuffing your head in his dark spikey hair - spooning him from behind. He loved it as much as you did.

But John was big, really big, At least one head taller than you. Not to talk about mass, he could easily carry you around and not break a sweat. He'd usually pick you up like you're a ragdoll and hug you out of nowhere. So you'd always have something to hold onto at night. 

People who only knew teen John would just shrug it off and say that it was only possible due to your tiny figure. You're a twig, anyone could hold you. Almost no muscular mass could be seen, you're sure anyone could feel your bones when they held your arm.

Not that you mind, you've been a stick your whole life - a tall stick in fact. Maybe that's why you love John so much he makes you feel like you're normal when he towers over you.

You've been called a freak since you can remember, your mutant red eyes scared off anyone who saw them. Not to talk about how your unnaturally tall and thin body made people always act uncomfortable around you.

But John never did, he's always been kind and caring. Even though he was smaller than you when you two met, your weird appearance was never a barrier.

Even through the challenges of life. You stayed together.

When John's dad became sick you spent nights and days with him. When you bro had his sudden travels and left you alone with no way of supporting yourself John always came and spent weeks and sometimes months at your side.

You're not sure how you'd survive without him back them.

You both had become better people, supporting each other, grown together. Mentally that is, you had stayed the same fishbone since he joined highschool - while John by the time they started dating was a bigger then half of your class at the time.

A big chubby goofball that you, of course, had to fall in love with.

With a sigh as you carefully lay down with him, the couch was surprisingly big enough for the both of you, even if John's feet hung off the couch he still somehow fell asleep.

Slowly warping your twig arms around his chest, John twitches and pulls you closer mumbling something you don't quite understand. You wiggle in his embrace until you find a comfortable position, his arms are soft and his chest is warm and you feel like you're covered by two hundred blankets.

He says something again but you still can't hear it, his face now stuffed on your chest you look at his messy hair and you quietly ask if he could repeat that.

“I'm hungry…”

Oh.

And as if by cue your own stomach growls in protest. John snorts and quietly laughs and you feel your whole body shaking as he laughs on your chest. You roll your eyes and push him, he grabs your hands and lazily kisses your neck.

“Joohn…” You grumble but you don't push him away. He continues on to the point where the both of you are sitting and laughing like the idiots that you are. How embarrassing.

“Come on Daaave,” He places his chin on your thick bubbly hair, the laughing is gone “I’m hungryyy.” John whines and kisses you again.

You hate when he does this. Bastard.

You haven't eaten since lunch and you presume that your boyfriend hasn't either.

“Com’ on get off me,” He laughs again, finally kissing you softly - you kiss back of course. John being the asshole he is keeps on and so do you (not that you're complaining).

After a while he stops being mushy all over you and actually gets off. You touch your legs to see if your bones are intact, they thankfully are.

Following John to the cramped kitchen he easily reaches over to the top cabinet and pulls out your favourite brand of cookies. He looks down at you, smug because he knows you'll never reach that place, the kitchen had an abnormally tall ceiling.

You roll your eyes (again) and he snorts. Striding along the crooked counters and kissing you on the cheek.

“I wonder when Rose is gonna finally give us the 'kiss the cook’ apron she promised two months ago.” He murmured with his head on your shoulder hugging you from behind. The only thing that stopped him from picking you up is that you're the one cooking today.

John is the better cook, and both of you know it. When Dad Egbert became sick John did his best to treat him, he learnt how to cook properly in a week - while you only knew the basics.

But John being the little shit he is decided that you should learn too. You burnt a lot of stuff but he didn't seem to mind and encouraged you anyway.

"You know how Rose is, she won't forget it."

“How do you keep your skin so smooth anyway?” You hear his muffled voice say, you two tend to change topic quickly but both of you can keep up with it pretty easily.

You shrug looking at your dark skin. You don't really like to take care of how you look anymore, back then you used to take hours of your day to make your hair look smooth and thin but as the years went by you let it go wild and take it's natural shape. John loved it like this anyway.

Warmth washes over you as John's grip around your waist gets stronger and he kisses your neck again. Wow someone is on a kissing mood today.

John speaks again “I love you, you know?” You try to look at his face but you can't really - he moves again so you both can look at eachother. 

He gently removes your sunglasses that he gave you after you after you got together - the pair he gave you before was getting old.

Without the dark lenses obscuring your view you look at John again and he looks back at you.

“I know John,” He smiles at you and your chest flutters like it always does “I love you too.”

As if on cue both of you kiss, John grips your shoulder and gets on your level while doing it so you don't have to tip toe.

“You're such a dumbass, Egbert.” You murmur laughing a bit.

“Oh shut up will you Strider? Enjoy the kiss.” You snort and go for another kiss. The two of you laughing right after.

You're so lucky to have him.

  
  



End file.
